A Brush With Reality
by Captain Jasmine Vanity
Summary: The Storm Hawks, traveling through the far side, enter a new realm. There, they meet 6 teens, who just may have the power to send them back. AerrowXPiper OCXFinn, may be other pairings. WRITTEN BY A FRIEND, CAUTIONARY RATING.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, its me. No, I'm not dead. I just haven't updated or uploaded any stories in awhile. Sorry to all you who actually read them. But, I've finally started again. I have about a billion and a half stories I need to type out and put on here, and half a billion I just need to upload. The real reason I have this A/N in here is that I need to tell you guys, THIS ISNT MY STORY.

My best friend of 9 years wrote this, and her parents wont let her get an account, so I posted it for her. BY THE WAY! She's reviewing under a fake name, "Amethyst" Eventually she might get an account, and if she does, this one will disappear off mine, and magically re-appear on her account. While she doesn't have one though, I get to have this on mine....im honored.

Finn: oh, you are, are you? You sound more sarcastic than honored.

Mirror: that's because I'm _being_ sarcastic, oh very intelligent one.

Well, to summarize the story a little better......

Piper: that would be me.

Mirror: well, since you _are _the brains, I figured it was only fair if you got to tell us your story.

Piper: okay....well..... this is obviously a fanfic,

Mirror: well, DUH. It wouldn't be on here otherwise. I'd be trying to get Amethyst to publish it.

Piper ***glaring at Mirror*** Are you going to let me finish or not?

Mirror: sorry.

Piper: kay, well, we're trapped in the far side, and have been for eight weeks. Eventually we find a portal of some kind, that we thought might lead back to atmos... but, we were actually taken to a different world. We meet 6 teenagers, like us, who are basically trying to survive in their now nearly apocalyptic world.....okay, well, not _quite_ that bad. But theyre under attack from gangs almost every day, and they live on a military training base. Gillian, who is the leader. Keely, 2nd in command. Sarah, Chelsea, Sally, and a guy named Tyler.

Obviously theres a little spark between me and Aerrow, but theres also romance between two very unlikely characters...... serious, smart Gillian, and blonde-haired, blue-eyed, self declared, "ladies-man" Finn. Then, there's Keely and Ty.........

One thing I'm still wondering, as were nowhere NEAR the ending yet...... WHAT THE HECK HAPPENS TO US??????????

Mirror: well, all the more reason to read. By the way, my best friend is Gillian in the story, and I'm Keely. Both are our real names, and everyone EXCEPT the storm hawks are real people.

**praying** ~please, don't let Ty be a big "fanfiction" fan.....otherwise, I'm doomed.....~

Aerrow: wow, now you're sounding like Stork. That's not like you...are you okay?

Finn: Aerrow, youre always concerned about people......do you EVER take a break?

Aerrow:.....not really.

Piper: but that's why I love him so much! **hug**

Okay, that was becoming its own story right there. To re-cap:

NOT MY STORY!

More will be coming...as soon as I get it from Gillian.

P.S......

Luv ya, Gilly-Wills! ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**A Brush With Reality**

Chapter 1- Paranoia

'Squadron log, it's been 8 weeks... 8 weeks after journeying to the far side and defeating Cyclonis, 8 weeks with everyone asking the same question; how, and when are we going to get back to Atmos? We were lucky to have found a book on the far side and everything in it. So I've recently been studying it, trying to figure out and memorize as much of it as possible' Piper put her personal copy of the squadron log down when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" she called as she shut the book and hid it under her pillow. As well as having every mission recorded in there, she also used it for venting and her own personal feelings. The door slid open as Aerrow walked in, and Piper smiled to see her best friend and commanding officer. Aerrow smiled as he leaned against the doorframe,

"Hey Piper, what's up?" he asked with one of his goofy, lopsided grins on his face. Piper returned the smile and responded,

"Nothing much, what about you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing and if there were any updates to make the guys less paranoid. Seriously, it's like everyone except us has turned into Stork, even Junko and Radarr!" Aerrow said, hoping to make her laugh. Piper had been so focused the past two months that she needed a break, and his efforts were rewarded when Piper laughed as the last comment.

"There actually is some good news," she said as she got off the bed. She went over to an open book on her desk, motioning for Aerrow to follow. She turned the page to one that was marked with a paper.

"From what I've read, we don't have to worry about anything taking us down... except for Exodia." She informed him.

Aerrow was about to start reading the page on Exodia when the Condor lurched to the side, making them both fall on the floor. When Aerrow saw that he had landed on Piper, he quickly got up and offered his hand to help her up. She took it gratefully as they rushed to the bridge. When they got there, the found that everyone else was already there. When Finn turned around, he smirked. Aerrow's hand was still in Piper's... but now their fingers were intertwined. Before he could make a wisecrack about it though, the Condor was thrown to the side once more, destroying any evidence that they were holding hands.

As soon as everyone got up Aerrow called out. "Stork, what are we being attacked by now?"

Stork turned around with a twitch in his eye and said, "It's unknown to any of us, but we should definitely get out of here before we catch any one of its 165 possible diseases."

"Aww man, we are so doomed!" Finn called out.

"We should start writing a will." Junko said next. Radarr hopped onto the table and drew his fingers across his throat, in the universal sign for, "we're toast". Aerrow and Piper just looked at each other as she said,

"Wow, you really weren't kidding." Another jolt caused all of them to snap their attention back to the problem at hand. Piper ran to the window and was instantly able to identify their attackers.

"It's not Exodia, is it?" Aerrow asked, starting to sound somewhat like the guys himself.

"No, Exodia is much bigger... these are just some fireshadows riding night crawlers." Everyone looked surprised, and Piper could tell that they were all thinking the same thing: 'I thought we took care of all the night crawlers back in Atmos?'

Piper explained it to them, "Night crawlers are originally from the Far Side, and 50 years ago, about 1000 of them found a way over the barrier cliffs. They found the old Cyclonis, and instantly decided to serve her...mostly because she promised to get them back to the Far Side. This should be easy though, because both night crawlers and fireshadows have the same weakness- they're a related species."

"You mean light." Junko thought aloud as Piper nodded.

"But wait, didn't you tell me that any crystals that produce light don't work on the Far Side?" Aerrow interjected. Piper smiled at the fact that someone was actually listening to her for a change.

"Yes but other than just studying that book, I've also been working with my crystals, and created this" she held up a crystal that was a mixture of yellow, white and gold "it's an enhanced solaris crystal, it took me two weeks to make." She turned to the window and activated the crystal, making a soft glow surround her. she started to levitate, as if she was storing up energy. Whether it was because she was glowing or levitating, Aerrow never knew, but something caused him to look at her in a different light then he had ever before. In his eyes, he saw that in the warm blue glow, she looked beautiful.

'Whoa, wait a minute,' Aerrow thought backpedalling for a second 'Piper's my best friend, and my first officer. I've known her my whole life, why am I just thinking these things now? I always knew that I loved and cared about her, but I thought that it was a brother to sister thing, like I feel about the guys! They're like my brothers. Everyone in the Storm Hawks are like the family I've never had... or, at least that's what I used to think. I really don't know what to think about Piper anymore, it feels like I love her beyond that degree and to a new level, but that could never happen... could it? Could I really love her more than a sister?' Aerrow was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a small clunk, as if someone had hit the floor. Sure enough, when he looked up, he saw Piper on her knees. The glow that had surrounded her had disappeared, but what caught his attention and worried him, was the fact that she was holding her head and swaying a little bit, as if she was fighting to stay conscious. As soon as Aerrow saw it, he was by her side with one hand on her back and the other on her shoulder to help steady her. Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the guys were trading smirks behind their backs. Finn's expression said, 'dude, he is so crushing' Junko's said 'Awww, that's cute', Stork's was saying 'Love disease! Where's my spray?' and Radarr's said 'I tried to tell you a long time ago.' When Piper felt someone steady her, she looked over at Aerrow with her eyes only half open and smiled. Aerrow knew that smile would haunt him for weeks. His heart skipped a few beats, and he barely concealed a blush. He returned the smile, but his was weaker, and his eyes were filled with worry.

"You ok?" Aerrow asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Piper responded, "the only way I could get this to work was if I synchronized the crystal to the one on my necklace, which would cause it to convert my energy into crystal power... but I guess since I've been working so hard that it just drained the rest of my energy because I didn't have enough." Aerrow nodded, that was incredible- yet totally believable, if only by that fact that Piper was a genius and a miracle worker... and then Aerrow had an idea.

"What if we both tried it?"

Piper was taken back, she had never considered the option before... but now that she thought about it, it just might work.

"We could try, but the only way I can see this working, is if we were connected in some way."

Aerrow just smiled slyly when she spoke, and moved one of his hands down to grab hers. "Not a problem."


	3. Sorry, Guys!

HEY GUYS :D :D :D

I'm actually really, really sorry... I'm going away for two weeks, on a missions trip to South Africa. (FIRST, I GET TO GO TO ENGLAND...WOOHOO!)

I HAVE the next few chapters of this story (whatever story this is, I probably do) ready to upload, but since it takes time and I'm going to the airport in a few minutes and still frantically putting music on my Music thingy, I CAN'T put them up now... please, please, please forgive mee, and you'll have a few reward chapters up for your patience in about two weeks...

Goodbye, my loyal fans!

CJV


End file.
